


Invisible Desires

by BunnyFair



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Groping, Shower Sex, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: She hated the man, so why didn't she turn him down when he snuck into her shower? Maybe she didn't hate him too much.





	Invisible Desires

The woman softly sighed as she quietly walked to the communal showers and held onto her bundle of clothes. Being part of the yonko Blackbeard's crew wasn't exactly planned nor was working under Shiryu even a thought that crossed her mind. Sure, she was one of the better chefs on Beehive Island but she never wanted to join a pirate crew.

Closing the door behind herself, she softly sighed and propped a stool against the door. If anything, she would have a bit of a warning if anyone came in. Hopefully no one would bother her and she could have a hot shower all to herself.

She softly hummed a tune as she started the shower and set her clothes on the counter, grabbing a few large towels to expertly hang around the shower. She tossed her clothes off and stepped under the water, setting her bottles of soap and shampoo on the small shelf.

She tilted her head back and closed her eyes, relaxing under the hot water. How the hell did she end up like this, a chef on a yonko's crew under his most cruel commander? Perhaps it was her big mouth, or her low alcohol tolerance, or some sick combination of them and dealing with Shiryu's crude sarcasm to boot.

Scrunching up her nose, she grabbed her shampoo bottle. He always had his meals cooked and served by her personally, threatening the other chefs if they even offered to replace her. Hell! He'd even wake her up himself if he wanted something to eat himself!

Her groan echoed through the empty room. The man was insufferable and grated on her every nerve. Cook this, clean this, light his damn cigar for him! God, she'd poison him if he didn't make her try his food in front of him!

She softly sighed and looked down, watching the shampoo suds run between her toes. He was annoying, but he wasn't quite the worst man alive. He gave her quite a bit of treasure to spend on herself, and would make sure the kitchen was well-stocked and as up to date as possible. He even threatened the rest of the crew 'if they even laid a finger on her, they'd be dead before they hit the deck'.

Closing her eyes, she tilted her head back as she reached a blind hand out for her rag that should be folded neatly on the shelf. Like hell was she using a shared rag or soap with the men on this crew. She patted around and softly huffed at some steam escaping, stepping closer to stay under the hot water.

She cracked her eye open and frowned at both her missing rag and soap bottle. She looked down directy under the shelf and shifted, not seeing either. She looked around and sucked in a breath, stiffening when her soft rag moved across her back.

She swallowed thickly and clenched her fists, forcing herself to not relax as large hands massaged her back. "This is my private time."

The hands continued moving and the rag was massaged against her neck. A deep, familiar voice spoke, "Pretty sure I'm the captain and can do what I want."

She shifted slightly and tilted her head down at a nudge, her eyes fluttering at the massage into her neck and shoulders. "I would really appreciate it if you left me to shower alone."

Shiryu shrugged and continued his massage down her shoulders, regularly swapping the rag between hands as he massaged down her arms. "Figured I'd get your back, it's a harder place to reach."

She loosened her fists as he massaged her wrists and shook her head. "I can reach it just fine, thank you. Now, I would appreciate it if you would give me my rag and leave me alone to shower."

He hummed and squirted some more soap onto the rag, setting the bottle back on the shelf. "I think not."

She glanced up and stiffened when he pressed his chest to hers, rubbing the rag along her collar. "I can get that!"

He wrapped his other arm around her waist and smirked. "No, no, obey your captian now."

She flushed and crossed her arms tightly, clamping her hands over her nipples. "Fine, but keep your hands off the goods."

He hummed and gently rubbed the rag over her stomach, holding her to his bare chest. "Well, all of you is quite good in my opinion."

She softly huffed and stared at the wall, ignoring his stupid, large, warm hands. One was loosely holding her hip, his hot breath fanning over the back of her neck, his overly hot body almost wrapped around hers; all while he lathered soap across her neck, arms, and torso. God, he had to have been hunched over to be so close. So, comfortably close.

She flushed and glanced away, tightened her arms across her chest. He moved his hand from her hip and lowly mumbled, "Move your arms. I'd hate to miss anything."

She licked her lips and shifted slightly, letting her arms fall to her sides. "Fine."

He smirked widely and slowly guided the rag over her chest. He ever so gently guided the rag over her nippled and glanced down when she stiffened against him. He leaned down and softly mumbled, "Why don't you just relax and let this happen?"

She shifted and took a deep breath, resting her head against his shoulder. "Fine. You win, you bastard. Now stop teasing and fuck me already."

He chuckled and dropped the rag, turning her around in his hold. He easily liffted her with one arm around her waist and pulled her into a rough kiss. She softly moaned and hooked her legs around his waist.

He pressed her against the wall and she flushed at his already fully hard cock against her wet core. She moaned softly and pressed close, lightly pressing her nails into his shoulders. She tasted the lingering cigar on his tongue and could even catch some hints of sake.

He smirked and gripped her ass before pushing in her tight, wet cunt. She groaned and pressed her head back against the wall, tightening her grip on his shoulders. He started moving and softly groaned, gripping her hips.

Her soft whimper was muffled by a rough kiss and she dragged her nails against his shoulders. He gripped the back of her hair and forced her head back, nipping roughly at her neck. She bit her lip and arched into him, moaning as he roughly fucked her.

He smirked against her flushed neck and listened to her moans. She was certainly enjoying herself. He nipped at the tender skin on her shoulder and neck and softly grunted at her nails digging into his shoulders.

He tightened his grip on her ass and groaned lowly as he came, filling her wet cunt. She moaned softly and rested her head back, loosely gripping his shoulders. He licked his lips and straightened up, smirking at her.

He slowly pulled away and smirked wider at her soft whine, holding her up. "Want some more already?"

She blinked and stared at him before flushing and glancing away. "I like to cuddle afterwards."

He shrugged, turning off the water. "Fine, but don't expect affection."

She rolled her eyes and wrapped up in a towel, softly squeaking when he scooped her up. "Fine."

He smirked and easily turned them invisible, walking back to his room for more fun. He'll hear some proper pleasure screams from her after a few more rounds.


End file.
